


Shore Leave

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpiesgal prompted for the "Songs you never want to hear again" Theme: Enterprise, Trip, he enjoys all of Jimmy Buffet’s music, but “Margaritaville” is one song he won’t have on repeat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

Trip dropped down onto the sand with a sigh. There was nothing like the feeling of sand under your feet and the breeze in your hair, a cold beer and your favourite music. And he had all his favourite music loaded onto his PADD. He had the entire music library of Jimmy Buffet with the exception of one, over played over used song, that he absolutely hated. Margarettaville. He couldn't abide by that song and hated it from the moment he heard it let alone with the nearly hundred times a day he heard it when he lived in the Florida Keys working on boats and diving. 

Popping the top on a bottle of beer, he laid back, lettingthe sun warm his skin and the breeze keep him from getting too hot while he listened to his music. The only thing that would make the day better would be if Jon had been able to join him, but his lover had drawn the short straw and had to stay on Enterprise for at least the first day they were in orbit around Risa. Then his lover would be down and they could enjoy the rest of their time on Risa.


End file.
